Elements of Life
by Icestream
Summary: StreamClan, FlameClan, StoneClan, BreezeClan- Clans that can control Elements. Help them through battles, love, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. My other stories were getting all cluttered up so I decided I needed to delete them all and come up with a new one and stick to just one, that way I'm not writing a bunch of updates at once. I'm really sorry for anyone who liked my other stories, but I can't keep up with several stories. Okay? Okay. On to the new story.**

**This will be the ONLY story I'm keeping up with, so I can update this one way easier. So this story is about the four element Clans, StreamClan, BreezeClan, FlameClan, and StoneClan. You can guess which elements each one goes with, I'm sure. I'll give you a brief glance at all four. **

**BreezeClan controls the Element of Air. Cats in this Clan are often marked as the more intellectual. BreezeClan cats are the thinkers and the reasoners. If you have a problem, you can hand it over to an BreezeClan cat and watch them work it out remarkably fast! BreezeClan cats also love to communicate. They're alert. They're curious. They're perceptive. They see the world in their own interesting way, as their analysis and explanation will show (Let's just hope they use words we understand!). These cats are quite clever, and balance is of great importance. While mostly they're cool and collected, they'll turn cold if they get upset. BreezeClan really wants to help make the forest a better place. There's no prejudice here, just a beautiful world where one can accomplish much. **

**StoneClan controls the Element of Earth. Practical and dependable, these grounded cats don't take risks much, they lean more towards things that are sure and unchangeable. StoneClan is about what is solid around them. They feel content when they have accomplished a great amount of worldly possessions. The risk of this, though, is that they may become too greedy… The StoneClan cats also have a sense of duty and reliability to others. You can always count on them to be there for you. They are cautious and conservative in both what they want and what they do. They are those of logical minds, of measured approaches. But they sometimes overlook the feelings of others while caught up in their goals. They're often more concerned with the end of the journey than the journey itself. Dependable, practical, conservative, and materialistic, StoneClan has their paws on the ground and their eyes on the prize.**

**FlameClan, controllers of the Element of Fire, are quite… fiery! Eager and often egotistical, and if left unattended, they can burn out of control. They're creative and unique, glowing and courageous, truly wonderful, lively cats. They are spontaneous and love to live life! They're often great inspirations for their ability to stick to their beliefs. They are very… um… persuasive, when it comes to getting their way… FlameClan come across a bit forceful. Selfish sometimes. They're powerful, confident, and fun. When they get too hot to touch, stand back!**

**StreamClan are controllers of Water. Easily the most emotional of all four Clans, they act based on their senses, rather than logic or brains. They're about compassion and understanding. They can feel the feelings of others, consider them, and put forth a solution that will be conscientious to everybody. They are the artistic cats who love to help others. But StreamClan cats tend to be brooding. Their moods change often, and could become self-indulgent, controlling, and hostage to a make-believe world on a bad day. Calm like the sea, strong like a torrential rain, the emotions brought forth by StreamClan are plentiful, indeed. **

**That describes the four Clans. Now there's one thing missing… The cats themselves! Here's the allegiances so far. Remember that if one wishes to be a medicine cat apprentice, they need to ask. Otherwise that Clan won't have one.**

BREEZECLAN (The Air Elements):

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

_Rainflower_- Beautiful, slender silver she-cat with sparkling blue eyes. White toes and tail tip. A bit self-centered, but she's easily one of the smartest in BreezeClan.

Apprentices:

Queens/Kits:

Elders:

STONECLAN (The Earth Elements):

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

_Echoblossom_- Beautiful white she-cat with black front paws, tail, spots, and ears. One blind silver eye and one blue eye.

Apprentices:

Queens/Kits:

Elders:

FLAMECLAN (The Fire Elements):

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

_Dawnfrost_- Stunning calico she-cat with bright red eyes.

Apprentices:

Queens/Kits:

Elders:

STREAMCLAN (The WATER Elements):

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

_Icestream_- Pure white she-cat with black paws and silver ear and tail tips, sparkly blue eyes.

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens/Kits:

Elders:

**All of the Clans are main Clans and will have their own POVs in each chapter. **

**Oh, and before I forget, you can submit your own characters for this story! As well as plot ideas for your own characters. The more you review, the more chapters your character will be in as a main! Because I think it's kind of unfair how some people try really hard to get their character to be a main, and they don't get to be a main. You just have to give me plot ideas involving your characters. The more descriptive you are about your characters, the better, too. **

**Here's the form!**

**Name:**

**Pelt/Eyes:**

**Personality/History:**

**Clan: **

**Mate/Kits:**

**Other (Plot Ideas?):**

**Thank you very much! I'll try my best to update soon!**


	2. Update!

Whoa! Sorry about the long time of waiting, guys. My computer's been having issues… It still is. I'm on my mom's now, as a matter of fact. When I get mine fixed I'll post the chapter I wrote. It's on that computer and… Yeah. But just know I HAVEN'T left. It WILL be posted! And I guess just so I have something else to say I'll post the brand-new allegiances! (There are so many amazing characters. Thank you so much for submitting them!) If the computer hasn't been fixed by the end of the week I'll just rewrite the chapter on this one… I might just do that anyway since it's unlikely that it'll be fixed by that time…

Thanks to "Pippy-Chan" and "Waiting for an update" for reminding me to get off of my lazy butt and do something! I owe yah.

Also, thanks to InvaderVyn, Zakiba, Larkwing, Juniperstar, Darkfang of Deathclan, Aliannah Scott, Randomcat, Dawnstar luvs L Lawliet, Stormbreeze of Windclan, Moonshine16, Hannah- Queen of Rawring, and WolfieSharkfox, for submitting such amazing characters. The story will happen, I promise. I wish my computer would stop being such a dumb. v.v'

Without further ado… The new Allegiances!

BREEZECLAN (The Air Elements):

Leader:

_Snakestar- Black she-cat with white paws and strong golden eyes. Curious yet happy, she's not the smartest in her Clan, but she is among the wisest and open-minded. She relies on common sense and enjoys helping others. Affectionate and loyal to her friends. _

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

_Rainflower_- Beautiful, slender silver she-cat with sparkling blue eyes. White toes and tail tip. A bit self-centered, but she's easily one of the smartest in BreezeClan.

_Moonfang- Slender, silver she-cat with thick black tabby stripes, white underbelly, paws, and muzzle. Stunning aqua blue eyes with flecks of silver in them. Very long legs. Small but fast, an opponent to be feared. She's creative, thinking of new ways to fight and hunt all the time. Wants to be different and unique, great sense of humor. Proud to be weird. (You go, Moonfang! xD)_

_Ashwind- Light gray tom with gray and darker gray splotches on his back, green eyes. Calm, helpful, and sociable. Can usually be seen with a cough. His mate is Stormsong, and they have a kit named Shiverkit. _

Apprentices:

Queens/Kits:

_Stormsong- Dark gray she-cat with bright gray eyes and large paws. She's pretty smart, and she cannot stand mess and chaos. She is comforting and patient. She is the mother of Ashwind's kit, Shiverkit, a light gray she-cat with long fur and big gray eyes. Shiverkit is nervous, always trying to be helpful, though, like a lot of kits, she sometimes doesn't help in the right way. _

_Brightkit- Gray tabby she-cat with white paws and dark blue eyes. Curious, optimistic, smart, patient, and cheerful, she is very clever and has logical reasons for things. She has a problem with expression strong feelings, and has learned to hide pain with a smiling mask. Wants to be the best warrior ever! _

Elders:

STONECLAN (The Earth Elements):

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

_Larkwing- soft, feathery, snowy-ivory she-cat with a plumy tail and various dapples and spots of a sincere gray like the light of dawn. She has bright emerald eyes flecked with silver, the color of shining stars. She is very young and sassy, sometimes flirty. She holds one of the deepest connections with her ancestors and is legendary with her knowledge, and her sweet temperament makes it hard to hate her. _

Warriors:

_Echoblossom_- Beautiful white she-cat with black front paws, tail, spots, and ears. One blind silver eye and one blue eye. Quite shy and prefers to be by herself mostly.

Apprentices:

Queens/Kits:

Elders:

FLAMECLAN (The Fire Elements):

Leader:

_Juniperstar- lithe she-cat with an unusually sleek and thin pelt of shimmering ebony with swirls of ivory that lines her delicate frame, and glittering, bright yellow eyes that shine with ambition to guide her Clan. She is unusually beautiful, fair and level-headed. She is also manipulative and wise, valuing each Clan member equally. Her mission is to make her Clan the best. (Apprentice, Spiritpaw)_

Deputy:

_Mossfire- Dark brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes and a small splash of white on her chest. She is sarcastic, dark, loyal, and hard-working- a great fighter, wins almost every argument! Born a rogue (father is deceased, mother is Shadowleap, a FlameClan elder who was exiled from StreamClan). She found two abandoned kits, who are now Redkit and Splashkit, and she adopted them and called them her own. Her mate is Thrushwing._

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

_Bramblefire- Brown tabby tom with fiery orange eyes. FlameClan's most senior and trusted warrior. Strong, bold, and not afraid to speak his mind. Somewhat dark and cruel, a harsh trainer to his apprentice, Falconpaw. (Apprentice, Falconpaw)_

_Eaglestrike- brown tabby tom with green eyes and white paws. Loyal to those he is close to, quite affectionate with friends, though he doesn't fit in that well in FlameClan…_

_Dawnfrost_- Stunning calico she-cat with bright red eyes. Definitely her own personality. She could care less about your opinion- or anyone else's. She's fierce, wild, and untamable. (Apprentice, Bravepaw)

_Thrushwing- Light brown tom with hazel eyes. He is quiet and strong, and he never worries about Mossfire (though he DOES care for her). He is a little defiant of weak leaders. Mate of Mossfire._

_Hazelfall- Dark orange she-cat with dark green eyes. She's quiet, shy, and keeps to herself. She never questions a Clanmate and is a good hunter. From Shadowleap's second litter. Mate is Bluetail. _

_Bluetail- Silver tom with a blue tail and blue eyes. Sweet, caring, and quiet. Almost exactly like Hazelfall, his mate. _

Apprentices:

_Spiritpaw- Dark she-cat with a silver belly, paws, tail-tip, and muzzle. Electric blue eyes, crescent moon outline on her forehead. Dangerous and troublesome, she has a wild and flirty side. _

_Falconpaw- Sandy brown tom with black paws and stripes, with sky-blue eyes. Independent and free-spirited, He's a fast runner, a feisty and mischievous daredevil. He's adventurous, but kind of a loner._

_Bravepaw- Gray tom with amber eyes. Struggles to live up to his name and become a great warrior. _

Queens/Kits:

_Dawnkit- Named by her mother for the way her pelt looked like dawn in the sun, her family was killed at birth. Rather shy for a FlameClan cat. She has a dawn-colored pelt and black underbelly. Amber eyes. _

_Lightkit- Black-and-white tuxedo tom with white on the tip of his tail and electric blue eyes. Fiery, short-tempered, and clever, he can leap into battle without a care in the world. He thinks on his feet. He's very stubborn, and will fight for his beliefs. Brave, cheerful, kind, overprotective, he has a sense of justice and will protect his Clan with his life. He enjoys sparring with other cats, and spends time watching the clouds because he finds them so calming. Excellent, agile fighter. _

_Redkit- Tortoiseshell-and-white tom with dark green eyes. He is rowdy, playful, and strong. He was abandoned as a kit and taken under Mossfire and Thrushwing's care. Splashkit's brother._

Splaskit- Light brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes and a small splash of white on her chest. She is quiet, shy, and she never argues. She was abandoned as a kit and taken under Mossfire and Thruswing's care. She is Redkit's sister.

Elders:

_Shadowleap- Black she-cat with dark green eyes. Sneaky, quiet, mischievous. She's a great story-teller. Born a StreamClan cat, she was exile for mating with Slate, a rogue, and she brought her kits to FlameClan shortly after he died. _

STREAMCLAN (The WATER Elements):

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

_Icestream_- Pure white she-cat with black paws and silver ear and tail tips, sparkly blue eyes. Has a fierce attitude and is prone to wild mood swings.

Warriors:

_Rippleshadow- Black glossy coat with silver streaks on belly and neck, and black amber eyes. Quiet and brooding, Rippleshadow is very loyal and protective of his Clanmates. (Apprentice, Moonpaw)_

_Foxtail- Light ginger tom with a white tail-tip and darker ginger legs, amber eyes. Soon-to-be father of Wolfpelt's kits.(Apprentice, Oceanpaw)_

Apprentices:

_Moonpaw- Strong, lithe black she-cat with a smooth coat and a white circle on her forehead (hence the prefix "Moon") and large, intelligent blue-gray eyes. Smart-alecky and stubborn, witty and smart, and a dreamy romantic, Moonpaw is also easily distracted._

_Oceanpaw- Very, very dark gray she-cat, bright ocean-colored eyes with light gray paws and tail-tip. Sweet, passive, flirty, and fun! But can be dark, dangerous, and evil…Does what she wants, usually getting herself into trouble. _

Queens/Kits:

_Wolfpelt- Shaggy light grey she-cat with emerald eyes. Ambitious, expecting Foxtail's kits. _

Elders:

OTHER NOTES:

InvaderVyn- If you want Swiftstream, Ferneye, and/or Streampaw to be characters in the story, you'll need to fill out forms for them. But Moonpaw's good to go! xD

I forgot whether or not I mentioned this in the first chapter… But if you want your character to be in a relationship with another, you'll have to tell me. I'll try to okay this with the other person. If they haven't approved or denied the relationship within a week, I'll just allow the relationship to happen. If the person decides they don't want the relationship, they can stop it at any time. I felt like that was a reeeeally jumbly explanation… I hope I explained it okay.

The next chapter WILL have parts of the story in it. I know allegiance chapters can be boring… But yeah, this chapter's just for explaining my way-too-long absence, clearing things up, and showing people where their characters are so far.

Character form on the first page if you want to add more. x


End file.
